


Finally they become one of these lovers

by LinCcc



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinCcc/pseuds/LinCcc
Summary: Peter Parker fell in love with his mentor teacher.





	Finally they become one of these lovers

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language,so if there are any grammar mistakes,SORRY..  
(I wanna make friends who are on my ship!just give me a comment)
> 
> Then,hope you guys enjoy it!

1.  
For Peter Parker,this is the most unique school year.

Although the graduation is near,and he haven’t even got his dissertation topic confirmed;though these couples on the lawn gave their mercy stares into the classroom once in a while.But the leaves turned red,and his mood’s getting better with the gentle wind.

Half of his face was basked in the autumn’s gold sunshine,he bit his lips and was trying to concentrate on the blackboard,but couldn’t help smiling when he lower his head down,and subconsciously read out sentences on his book.

“Hey...dude.”

The boy next to him,Ned,was trying not to sleep.At the end of his forbearance,he clapped Peter on his shoulder:“I can really get his number for you,after class.So stop daydreaming now and keep silence,please.”

Peter was almost frightened to death by Ned’s words,and he asks:“Who?!”

“Don’t be silly,I’m not a dumb.”Ned rolled his eyes:“You whispered ‘Stark’ three times during you read these fucking sentences,I’m done enough.This freaking damn gentleman on the platform was torturing me all the time like a...Okay,I call it a ‘haunted’.”

“Haunted?”Peter repeated,confusedly.

“Yeah,I mean,where you exist,he exists.”Ned suddenly squeezed his chin,acted like a philosopher.“He exists in your mind, thoughts can turn into entity,and me - your clever pal - will feel it.”

Peter lower his head,and soaked in the silence for a sec.He hit his fist with Ned,and say:“Don’t forget what you’ve said.Clever pal.”

Ned pretended that he have forgot everything:“What?”

“His number!”Peter winks.

“Hello Mr.Parker.”The man with beard on the platform knocked on the blackboard:“  
If you can stop whispering,these subjects would provide some inspirations for your dissertation.”

2.

“Hey,hey!Just listen to me,Ned!”

Peter crouching on the bed,tossing and turning,trying to get his roommate’s attention:“He knows!He knows that I’m bothered with my dissertation!”

“Everyone knows that he was just meant to sarcasm.”Ned had no idea what to do with Peter could just stop him from thinking about Tony Stark,but turned around from his armchair and looked right at Peter:“A teacher,who you were not really familiar with,knew that you haven’t started writing your dissertation.Do you really think that’s a thing which worth you feel proud?Mr.Graduate?”

“No...that’s different!”Peter immersed in the imagined happiness.

The room became silent again.While Ned just started to do his own things,Peter jumped up from his bed and started yelling.

“I’ve got a plan!”

Ned was so frightened that he deleted two lines of computer code.He looked at Peter angrily,seemed like warning him - If Peter couldn’t say something special,he would kick his head away.

“I wanna invite him,to be my guidance teacher!”

Peter’s eyes were shinning,with his lips pressed together.But that didn’t work - to hide his dimples on cheeks.

3.

“So...Peter,right?”  
Gentleman’s good-looking right hand lifted a goblet on the table,tasted the gold wine in the glass.

“Y...Yes,sir.”

Peter was so nervous that he nearly couldn’t breath.He wiped sweat on his clothes.

The man just played the glass goblet,with a smile on his face:“Why are you coming to me?You just got your attention wandered on my class.”

Peter was suddenly panicked:“No...No Mr.Stark,I didn’t...Sorry I did.But I was just...Don’t be misunderstanding...I’m pretty sure that I really like your...”

Tony placed the goblet to his table again,and took back his bantering look:“Shh...I’m not blaming you.”

Not...Blaming?

Peter thought about the words,and got truly confused.He didn’t know if this words were meant to refuse his request.He felt like everything wasn’t going as they supposed to go,and rarely,feeling himself like a dumb without a word to say.

“Come on,tell me,what were you thinking on my class?”

Tony’s tone had always been so unclear to his inner thoughts.

You.  
Peter muttered in his heart - I was thinking of you.

The man’s manicured beard didn’t look as stiff as others, instead,it was reflecting the warm light,and made people feel comfortable.And his silver glasses - seems to be the standard of a professor in his age, but when it was wearing by him...

Well,all because of the gentle eyes.

"You were watching me." Tony said surely.

Peter was frightened again,and recovered his burning gaze almost instantly, his cheeks flushed in a sec.

"Alright." Tony gave some knocks on the table: "Talk about your dissertation."

Peter's reaction center seemed to become duller, and his ability to receive information had become so weak for some time. He didn’t even understand the instructor's positive answer, only fearing about his little thoughts will be exposed in front of the litigant.

There’s still a lot of things that Peter didn't know.  
Such as, the fluff on his face which haven’t faded with ages outlined the shape of his rounded lip.

But even if he knew this, he would have no doubt that the light was not from the sun, but from the man sitting at the table.

  
4.

Everything seems to have gone too far.

Unexpectedly,this seemingly unreliable man is a strict instructor.  
But...  
Different from the students who were painfully revising their essays in the library, Peter was delighted,whom looked a bit strange,as if the essay in front of him wasn’t a tough work,but a gentle love poem.

"The power of love, hum."This was the evaluation of Ned.

But recently,Peter, who was usually unable to stop working for Tony, has recently become a little ‘lazy’.

Even Tony himself realized it.

"Stupid little mistakes, huh?"

Tony lied in his comfortable armchair,frowned slightly and reading Peter's essay.  
"Brilliant.You can always make another dozens of mistakes when you correct one,aren’t you?"

Peter stood beside Tony awkwardly,didn’t dare to say that he was willfully making these mistakes.  
For...Having more chances to see his instructor.

“If you were in my time,”Tony knocked his table:“You would be pressed on this table and took your punishment.”

“Will you?”  
Peter asked.

Even the old-school threat like that seemed a little lovely from his mouth.Peter couldn’t imagine how many students had a crush on him during these years.This thought didn’t make him feel better,but like a ghost chewing his little heart.

Tony shrugged,and took a look at Peter:“I don’t wanna be charged with abusing children.”

“But I’m not a child.”Peter says.

“What do you mean ‘not a child’?”Tony raised his eyebrows,with a mysterious smile on his face.

“No...No!”Peter shook his head like a fan,didn’t know what he’s actually denying.“I just wanna tell you that I’m not a kid...”

Damn it.  
His silver tongue couldn’t even bring out a word now.

He just meant that he’s a legal adult and he’s old enough to do some grown-up things.Such as fell in love with his teacher,and belong to the warm embrace of Tony - which he always imagined at night.

“Go and modify your paper,young man.”Tony stopped this conversation.“I don’t want to see any low-level mistakes again,understand?”

Peter nodded and turned back,the shadow of his eyelash covered his tearful red eyes.

He was disappointing.

Then he heard someone said something.

“You can come to me anytime,don’t be a dumb,Pete.”

Peter suddenly raise his head,with overflowing hope in his eyes.

5.

That must be the most terrible option he’d ever chose.Tony thought.

The kid,which was usually careful about everything,became a real wild person since then.Tony had to turn off his SMS ringtone,or he must have got a mental-weakness.And for this,he missed several messages from Nick Fury,which made him had to listen to Fury’s furious word for 2 hours.

But that didn’t really matter,he always ignore Fury’s useless messages.

Once in a while,he would be willing to read Peter’s messages one by one.That’s always not contained any big things,but it’s always fun.Such as Natalie and Banner,majored in Russian,had a fight with the famous detained student Bucky.And end with Steve Rogers,the teacher,dragging Bucky away from them.

Sometimes,to his surprise,he found that the boring school life was so colorful in Peter’s eyes.And suddenly,he understood what were the students crying about on their graduation ceremony.

Red leaves turned into white snow,and flowers came out.The day to say goodbye was coming closer and closer.

Suddenly and finally,he picked up his phone and called Peter.

“Mr.Stark!”  
The sound was so familiar and delighted,sounded like the boy was a little bit surprised.

But Tony,who gave this phone call,didn’t know what to say for a while.After a long silence,he said:“I don’t know where you are,but I found a little calculation mistake in your paper.So...”

“What?!”  
The boy on the other side yelled out desperately.

Tony coughed to cover his embarrassment:“Whatever,I need you to come to my office right now.”

He ended the call almost flustered.

When the sweaty boy showed up with a big full-filled sports backpack,Tony’s regret reached a higher level.First time in his life,he spoke in an embarrassing tone:“Sorry,I...I did it again,there’s no mistakes.”

Peter:“...?!”

He turned his head and looked around the office,found that the handwriting on the whiteboard were still as the same as last week,and suddenly realized that Tony was lied to him.

He almost laughed out loud.Pretended to wipe sweat,he made his smile under the cover of his clothes.

Did Tony made up a lie just wanna see him?

The man obviously heard the boy’s laugh,which made him felt more embarrassed.He touched his nose,brought a cigarette from his pocket,and lighted it immediately.The smell of high-grade tobacco filled the air.

“I wonder.”Tony said.“Will you wanna be a postgraduate?”

“Umm...Maybe It’s a little bit late to consider about that.”Peter pressed his eyebrow.

Of course too late.  
Tony regret again,for starting a topic like that.

He asked the boy to get out of here annoyedly,enjoyed the rest of the cigarette with a messy brain,until the spark almost burned his valuable finger.

6.

The graduation party arrived on schedule.

Fury was wearing a new suit,standing on the rostrum,giving out a passionate speech.He said from the graduation to an advanced topic,ended with a tearful sentence:“There’s no person in the world worse than homophobia and racial discrimination.”Then he didn’t feel like it,added a new sentence:“I hope that every student from this school could make a little effort for equality.”

Peter got a pair of wet eyes in the enthusiastic applause.

Tony Stark personally awarded him his diploma,took out his handkerchief and passed it to him quietly:“Wipe your tears,and drink with your friends.”

Peter smiled again.

“By the way,your suit really doesn’t fit you.”Tony says:“Did your sexy Italian aunt pick this up?”

Peter rolled his eyes:“I picked it myself!”

He bought a larger-sized suit just want to be looked maturer.  
But he don’t know that it’s more important to be fitted.

“Rolled your eyes to me?That’s not polite.”Tony says:“You were not behaved,boy.”

Fuck.  
Peter’s ears was redden with Tony’s words at once,but this warm wave didn’t seem like stop there,but led its passion straight to a secret part of Peter’s body.

He...  
He nearly got wooden,for these words.

Almost ran away from the stage,Peter got back to his seat,and started excessive drinking.Ned asked confusingly:“What’s wrong with you!Don’t be overreacting!Tony wasn’t gonna take off your trousers!”

Peter took a deep breathe:“But I wanna take off his,now.”

“Oh...”It took some time for Ned to react:“These words didn’t sound like having any deterrent force in your mouth.”

Peter drank another cup of Mojito,trying to calm down.But these ice blocks and mint leaves didn’t seem to be helpful,so he took them again and again.

Just like declaring that he is an real grown-up now.

Time to say goodbye to the school life,time to leave teachers and friends,time to...  
Get into the society.

All of these seems should start with alcohols.  
...But the truth is,they taste bad.

7.

Peter got drunk,crying on Ned’s shoulder and just couldn’t stop.

And it ended with Tony,who carried away the drunk boy out of the hall in front of everyone.

8.

“I’m really clear-headed...”  
Said the boy on the copilot-seat.

Tony raised his eyebrows,and touched the boy’s cheek.It was burning hot,seemed like a piece of cake could be cooked on it.

“I know I’m drunk...But I’m still awake.”  
Peter speaks slow with a big smile on his face.“Thanks,dad.”

Tony stepped on the accelerator,nearly hit the trash bin.

“Wha - ”

“Please,let me say it.”Peter suddenly hold his right hand:“I can’t say that when I’m not drunk...Just let me say it.”

Tony looked at the rainy sky through the window,and sighed.

“I lost my parents...When I was young.”Peter leaned on Tony’s shoulder and took a breathe in his valuable clothes:“I moved on,with aunt May and uncle Ben.But...Ben left me and May alone,too.”

Even Tony’s iron heart felt sore this time,he rubbed the boys soft hair.“So you counted on me just because you were trying to get some parental love...?”

“No.”Peter denied without any explanation.  
When Tony turned and see,the boy had already fell in deep sleep.

Tony sighed again,and restarted the car with a heavy mood.

9.

Horrible headache.

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar bed,covered his head and curled up.There’s an ancient Chinese saying,means ‘If you wanna get away your anxiety by alcohols,then the alcohols will give you back an entirely new anxiety.’

Does that means the scary headache?

He took a deep breathe in the quilt,and smelled a light incense which made him felt warm.He found that the pajama he worn was made of the expensive silk,and finally realized that he was in Tony’s home.

Memories comes back like a big wave,he remembered everything now.Rainy night,cold seat,the soft feeling of Tony’s TF suit...  
And ‘dad’.

He flushed,his cheeks turned horribly hot,he gave several slaps on his own face,and thinking about running away.

God damn alcohols!

Peter turned on the lamp,the warm light filled the room.He found that there’s a metal plate which had a cup of water,some pills and a slip of paper on it.

“Eat them and drink this,or the headache will get worse.Trust me,I’m experienced.”

Peter’s lips pressed together,and lift the cup up carefully.There’s another piece of paper:“Well,the water must getting cold now,go downstairs and say ’JARVIS’,my AI will help you heat it up.”

Well,rich person can really do whatever they want.Peter sighed.

Absolutely unexpected,there’s still another paper on the plate.

“JARVIS is just a housekeeper-robot of these intelligent electrical apparatus,don’t chat with him,he’s not that clever,little chatterbox.”

...Who’s the chatterbox!

Peter was too tired to move,so he just took these pills with the cold water.Though there came a light stomachache,his headache’s getting better.

He thought,what about leaving some words to Tony as he did to him,and just leave there secretly?

So he did it.

10.

When he woke up,the kid has been disappeared.

Looked at cleaned room,Tony shrugged and sighed.

Alright,things about this kid always like a dream.

He was meant to get himself some wine,and forget the words he just think about to say to Peter,but Jarvis suddenly started a song.

“Sir,it’s 10:30 AM,reminding:breakfast is on the dining-table.”

That must be Peter’s work.  
Tony smiled in a bitter mood.

He said to himself “alright” and turned to the dining room.There’s one thing interesting,almost all of the breakfast which ‘made’ by Peter was fast food from the refrigerator.

But there’s a slip of paper which was stuck on the glass says:“Morning Mr.Stark!Please heat the milk up before you drink it.(PS.though I drank your cold water last night(PPS.and I got a stomachache))Whatever,I added some sugar in your milk because that’s what I would like...Hope you won’t hate it.”

Tony turned the cup around,and sure enough,saw another paper:“I know it’s not polite to leave without saying goodbye.But if you decide to punish me this time,I’ve got a news for you:I’m already graduated!”

Tony mumbled.  
But he suddenly,seemed like he’s reminded of something,started rifling.

He left 3 paper for Peter last night,if that’s a ‘imitation crime’,there should be another paper for him.

“The third paper”.

He drank the milk without heated,there’s nothing in the cup;He ate the piece of cold bread,there’s still nothing in the bread.Under the plate,up on the chairs - he looked it over,but found empty.

Peter must be the worst imitator,He thought.

But there’s one thing he was right.  
Drink the cold milk,will get a stomachache.

11.

A small white paper lying quietly in the drawer of the study.

“Hide and seek!Guess who’s the little dummy!Umm...I just wanna say,will this place be too secluded?No no no...I just wanna say...”

“Hey,Mr.Stark,I’ve made up my mind.Maybe it’s a little bit late to think about it...But you know,it’s never too late to start.”

“Yeah,I mean,I’ve decided to be a postgraduate.”

END.

(PS.That means you’ll see me soon!)

REAL END.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a lot of time and energy to write in English...!Hope you like it and again...I want to see some responses :D
> 
> Love ya!


End file.
